


Home

by asmaanixx



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Prompt: Home<br/>Fandom Prompt: Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Home.

Dean vaguely remembers what that feels like.

Having a roof over your head, warm food to eat, having someone waiting to greet you with wide arms when you leap out of the yellow, rickety school bus. A grandiose smile that makes you feel protected from all harm.

It’s comfort.

It’s security.

It’s love.

But that’s a distant memory.

Faded and distorted in such a manner that the original form is no longer there. The initial warmth and comfort that he used to feel upon the mention of home is no longer valid. It simply does not exist.

Decades of crunching gravel, eating greasy take-out foods and hunting down evil has completely wiped out any notion of home that his brain may try to conjure up. Of course there was a period where he had stayed with Lisa and Ben for a while shortly after Sam was gone. But he had become so damaged by that time, his mind constantly bringing up the last images of Sam falling into the pit, the final breaths of his victims, the contentment that he had felt in torturing souls in Hell…

There was no typical home for a Winchester.

With evil lurking about in every corner of the world, with new monsters threatening to destroy the status quo of the existence they are currently familiar with, there couldn’t be.

The burden of carrying the Winchester name had snatched the blissful opportunity of him being able to have even a semblance of a normal life. No matter which universe he was placed in, no matter which incarnation he was presented in, evil always found its way around. It always caught up to Dean and dragged him back into the pitch darkness that he was trying to evade.

There is no moment of peace, nor a moment of stillness.

There is no tradition. There is no materialistic familiarity.

There is no convention of home.

If anything it needs to be forged.

It needs to be displaced.

It needs to be artificially manufactured so that one does not get lost.

It needs to prevalent so that the last ray of light and hope does not get extinguished.

Home is not a want.

It is a need.

And for a Winchester, it is a necessity, whether they wish to admit to it or not.

For a Winchester, the road is the home. Their vehicle is their shelter, their companionship their fuel.

There is a home for a Winchester.

Just not a typical one.

But then again, typicality is not the way of a Winchester, now is there.


End file.
